Bloodline
by Son of The Herobrine
Summary: He is a man lost in time, frozen atop a peak for two hundred years. He had lost everything, even his memory. He goes to help his bloodline fight a battle that could alter even the man, and possibly change his sight forever. Based off of the game Pokemon White. Rated T because off light blood, curses, and a breif mention of a character death.
1. Prologue

**WORDS OF KNOLEDGE! This is not going to start yet, I just wanted to get you peoples or whatever you are opinions. Post in the reviews whether or not you want me to start this story next, or if I should wait to start it after a couple more. Now, without further ado, let us begin the prologue~**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

There is a legend, that atop a mountain of freezing cold, there is a man, who sits atop it, endlessly watching the world he used to live in. He is untouched by time. Some say it is the mountain that has frozen him in time, other say it is because he chooses.

They say he lived up there to forget something long forgotten, but that he is also the most powerful trainer in the world. There was a time when people went up the mountain to challenge him, but that none would win.

No matter how strong the trainer, they would fall in the end.

Eventually no one ever ventured up there, and it was put off limits due to too many casualties. The legend of the man was soon forgotten, by all but a few who still lived that had challenged him.

But eventually time would heal all wounds, even those of a man lost in time.

He had gone up the mountain for a reason, but one that he had soon forgotten. There was a time when his name was sung throughout the world. He was the undefeatable trainer. He was the bane of all evil, destroying a evil organization singlehandedly. He was known as the silent trainer, as one who only spoke when absolutely necessary. He was the strongest man alive, but one day, he just vanished.

* * *

He sat looking into a pool atop his mountain, never looking away, as he no longer needed to. In the pool, he saw all, no matter whom or where they were, he knew everything about them. But he mostly paid attention to his bloodline.

When he had first come up the mountain, he had come to let himself die, a slow and painful death, to torture himself for who he had failed. That much he remembered.

Eventually, he forgot everything about his past life, except for one color, though he couldn't imagine why. He remembered the color Yellow, as well as some other colors floating around his consciousness. He remembered Blue and Green and Gold and Silver. He remembered Crystal and Oak, and Brock and Misty. But soon, even those words were forgotten.

He remembered few things now.

He remembered he should be dead, his coat bloodied and thrown off the mountain. He remembered he lost something or someone important to him. He remembered his Pokémon, that they were his best friends, and that they stayed with him, constantly training, even though he barely watched them anymore.

He remembered he was a watcher, he watched the world as it grew.

If he felt something was wrong, he would give a nudge to the pool, and it would fix. He watched the people who he knew of as his family. No matter what, they always stopped evil, or when there wasn't evil, they gave birth to the children who did.

He watched his nephew, as he grew up. He watched him marry and his wife give birth to his grand-nephew, a child by the name of Ruby.

He watched him marry a girl named Sapphire, and their daughter gave birth to a girl by the name of Platinum.

He watched as Platinum give birth to a woman, who gave birth to a boy by the name of Black. He knew them all as his family, as his bloodline.

As he watched, time went fast for him. Day went by as weeks, weeks as months, months as years, years as decades, and decades as centuries.

But he never aged, time was frozen for him, and he knew it. He didn't care.

But something changed. He began to feel his blood moving again, his purpose returning. He had finally lost most of his memories, and forgot his past.

For the first time in years he stirred, and his Pokémon knew it.

A small yellow mouse, his Pikachu, snuggled under his arm. _Yellow._ It sparked something in his memories.

He remembers a voice, one that he loved to hear in the past. It was like a song that he forgot the name, he loved it, and wished he could listen forever, but he knew he could not.

So instead he listened. He felt a tone of sorrow in the voice, and he knew that whoever owned the voice was why he was up there, wasting his life.

He heard it, he heard it tell him to let her go, that he needed to live again, to relieve himself from endless watching, from watching until the world ended, and only then ending with it.

The voice gave him a memory. He saw a face, and in it he saw true beauty. He saw the face of the one he loved.

He saw her blonde ponytail that swayed in the cold wind, and he remembered.

He remembered the times he had spent with her, when he asked her on their first date, their first kiss, and when she died in his arms, the life fading from her as he hugged her close. He remembered wishing that he could have died as well, but he couldn't. Something held him back. He saw himself traveling up the mountain; a pack of Sneasels attacked him, ripping his arm and his jacket, blowing away in the wind, to be found by his friends, they believed he was dead.

He saw himself finding the pool for the first time, and his first challenger.

He recognized the boy who challenged him, the boy was Gold.

Then more people came, and he became more transfixed with the pool. Eventually he let his Pokémon battle alone, him endlessly staring into the pool. Eventually the challenges dwindled, and stopped.

His Pokémon endlessly trained, and he constantly neglected them. That made his heart grow heavy, and he told himself he would never neglect them again.

Then his vision stopped, and he looked upon the girl again, and she whispered something to him, but he knew what she would say before she said it.

He did not wish to, but he knew he must. He looked upon the girl, and in the first words he had said in over a century, he spoke in a pure, crystal clear voice, "I release you"

It was a shock to his mind, and before he knew it, everything he had just remembered was forgotten.

He looked to his Pokémon, all six in his cave.

He looked to the pool, and saw where he needed to go.

He would visit the boy Black. He would visit his bloodline.

He looked to the pool, which had taken him and stopped his aging. He looked at it, and it gave him a number. 200. Two centuries he had stayed upon the mountain, never leaving.

He looked once more at the pool, then kicked it as hard as he could. The pool shattered.

He turned around, and returned all his Pokémon besides his Pikachu and his Charizard. His Pikachu jumped on his shoulder, and he left the cave. Outside, he jumped on his Charizard, and took off, never to return to the mountain.

He had forgotten much, but what he remembered was even more important.

He had forgotten his love, his friends, his life, his voice.

He remembered his Pokémon, he remembered his bloodline, he remembered where he would go.

He remembered his name.

His name, was Red.


	2. Left Behind

**The entire reason that you are getting another chapter of this is because I feel like it. I really didn't want to write another chapter of this until another one of my stories were finished. So I guess for those of you who like this story (Which is a lot of you judging by the amount of follows and favorites I got on the prologue) you will get the first real chapter now~**

* * *

Chapter 1: Left behind

Black was always left behind. He sat in the back of the class, he was always labeled as the quiet one, the person who knew the answer but never told it to anyone. No one had ever really tried to become friends with him, but he didn't care. If people were that judgmental, then he didn't want to be their friends. He had only two friends in his life; his sister White and a kid about his age named Cheren.

When he came near people, it seemed to unnerve them. Their conversations would get quieter and some would even stop talking altogether. He never understood this, since his sister was one of the most popular kids in school. He found it very strange how he and his sister could have such different personalities.

He was modest, his sister was not. They knew they had someone famous in their family, but their mother never told them, since she didn't want them getting a big head. It didn't work with White, as she would talk about how cool and popular her family is. He never even spoke highly of himself.

He was quiet, his sister was loud. She would answer any question the teacher asked, even if she didn't have the right answer. She would talk to everyone, no matter who they were, and could be heard from twenty feet away. He almost never answered a question, and rarely ever talked to anyone. His voice was so quiet that you would have to lean in close to hear him clearly.

He was nice, his sister wasn't always so nice. She would walk right past a bully, not report them, not try to stop it, and not even comfort the person who was bullied. She would call people names and complain about other behind their backs. It could have been worse, but she isn't the type who would help someone she didn't know. But he would always help someone, and was never bullied himself. All he had to do was get near a person to unnerve them, so by walking towards someone he could easily frighten them off. He would help them, then walk away like nothing happened. He never gets thanked, only feared.

What many people didn't notice about them however, was their eyes. His sister's eyes were a bright, electric blue. They looked as though you could power a city off of them. He, on the other hand, had cold, icy blue eyes. They looked as though they pierced right into your soul. They both had a spark in their eyes, but his was only hidden under the exterior, a husk of a once bright light.

He sometimes wondered if his mother had named them polar opposites for a reason. His sister was popular, he was unpopular. He was quiet, she was loud. He didn't care about what people thought of him, she woke up an hour early to make herself look presentable. They both wore hats, his red and black, hers white and pink. He was Black, she was White.

No matter what, they would still be best friends.

He didn't always have to be quiet, he could be as loud as his sister if he wanted, but he was only like that at home, since he felt like no one else would care. He walked in between the houses of his small town, his eyes never wavering from his destination.

He was happy for once, though, as the next morning would be the day when he gets his first Pokémon. He still hadn't decided which Pokémon he wanted yet, so he figured that he would get whichever Pokémon was left. He was fine with it, but he sometimes wished he wasn't always the one left behind. He was happy, though, when his sister asked him if he wanted to travel with her.

It would be the first time he ever got to stick with the group, especially since the only four people who were getting Pokémon were his friend Cheren, his sister White, her friend Bianca, and himself.

He opened the door of his house, and contemplated all of it. He wondered why he was chosen to become a Pokémon trainer. He got good grades in school, but it was always his sister who outdid him in everything. He figured that being able to talk to people would be a good thing to have as a skill, which everyone but him seemed to have. He only outdid his sister in one thing, and that was communicating with Pokémon. His sister was good at that to degree, but could only form bonds with Pokémon who matched her personality. He on the other hand, could become friends with any Pokémon almost instantly.

He had many Pokémon friends, he had met most of them in a field trip to Professor Juniper's lab. He would sometimes visit to meet the Pokémon, he would stage battles and play with them. He was friends with almost all the Pokémon at the lab by the time he was eight.

He laid down in his bed, sleep threatening to overtake him, as he remembered one more thing about his journey. He remembered a friend he had, on from back when he was five. He didn't remember much about her, but he remembered her red hair and positive attitude, and how he had met her originally.

She was hurt in the woods, a Pokémon had attacked her when she had come to close to its den. Her leg had a large gash along it, making it hard for her to walk. He found her limp and hurt, crying, as she thought she would die. He remembered getting the help of one of the Pokémon in the forest. He carried her back as she slowly lost consciousness. He remembered that she had moved away a year later, which saddened him greatly. They had made a promise to start their journey together, but that was stopped by her mother deciding it was time to move away from the small town of Nueva Town.

He wondered why he was thinking about that just before his journey, as he hadn't thought of her in years, but right now he didn't care. His body commanded him, and so he complied, to sleep.

As he let the lull off unconsciousness take him, he his thoughts cleared of everything except one question;

What will the goal of his journey be?

* * *

He was awakened abruptly by the sound of something slamming into the wall next to his bed. Groaning, he got up to go yell at his sister for waking him up. He got on his favorite black t-shirt and jeans, and made his way over to his sister's room next door to his.

When he got there, he heard a scream though the door, "Oshawott, use tackle!" followed by a loud crash and a girl screaming, "TEPIG NO!"

He then recognized the voices of that of his sister and her friend, Bianca. He wondered why they were yelling Pokémon attacks, when he remembered, _Sh*t! Today's the day we get our Pokémon!_

While mentally beating himself up over forgetting the most important day of his life, he heard faint talking coming from inside his sister's room.

He opened the door to chew out his sister for not waking him up earlier. The second the door was fully opened, he heard his sister scream, "Oshawott, use tackle!" he then heard Cheren yell, "Dodge it, Snivy!"

Before he could react, a white and blue otter slammed into his head, pushing him out the door and across the hall, effectively knocking him out.

* * *

"Uhhhh…." He groaned. He clutched his forehead and looked around him. He was back in his bed, laying down under several sheets. He slowly sat up while trying to recall what had happened. He was woken up by a loud noise. Check. He went to yell at his sister for not waking him up sooner. Check. He got hit in the head by a white and blue otter using tackle. Check.

He grabbed his forehead as it began to hurt again. He waited a few seconds before the pain subsided. He got out of his bed and went to his bathroom to check what his forehead looked like. When he looked in the mirror, he saw a small welt on his head, but nothing time wouldn't fix. He was glad it wasn't permanent.

He slowly walked downstairs, as his head slowly began to stop hurting. When he got to the bottom, he was immediately hugged by his mother.

"I was so worried about you!" she exclaimed, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, mom," he sighed, "but it looks like I won't be getting my Pokémon today…" his eyes were downcast, and very sad. His mother pulled away from the hug.

She then said with a stern voice, "Now, Black, don't look that way around here. I won't have you sad like that anymore. And don't worry about that, the professor wanted to see you personally about giving you a Pokémon in the first place. So hurry up and go meet your new friend, then come back and say goodbye to your mother."

He gave her a slight half-smile, and said, "Thanks mom."

He hugged her again quickly, put on his blue jacket, and walked towards the lab at the edge of Nueva Town. It was small compared to labs from other regions, but it and the Kalos ones were the only ones that had Unova native Pokémon, making it a more well-known one then the one in Littleroot Town.

He walked the streets, and while he did, the sun slowly sank into the west. He saw one or two people along the way, all of them walked away quickly and trying not to look at him. He sighed at that, everyone was so judgmental, they never actually took the time to know someone. He suspected that the main reasons he unnerved people was because of his eyes and his lack of talking.

He finally made it to the lab, and knocked on the door. He waited about five minutes, and was about to knock again, when the door suddenly flew open. On the other side was a male scientist.

"He… llo…," he said, clearly out of breath, "you… must be the one Professor Juniper was talking about?"

Black nodded his head slowly.

"Great, follow me please," he motioned with his hand for Black to follow. They walked towards the back of the lab, where several Pokéballs were sitting on a table. Three out of the four on the table were empty. "Right here are the Pokéballs that originally held the Pokémon your friends got earlier."

Black nodded.

"This last one, as you see, is the Pokémon the professor wanted you specifically to get. She put a note in the box that held the Pokémon, Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott, telling your sister not to wake you up until they had all picked their Pokémon. That would make it so you were forced to take the one that she 'forgot' to put in the box as well. Unfortunately, we didn't expect you to get knocked out before you got here. So your sister ruined our main plan quite a bit. But alas, you know the old saying, 'never work with children or Pokémon'."

_Does this idiot know that he is working in a Pokémon lab that gives out Pokémon to children once a year to start out their journey? _He thought, and of course he didn't say it out loud, but simply nodded instead.

"Anyway, she wanted you to have this Pokémon, as she thinks you are the only person who can control it. Why don't you release him and meet him for yourself."

Black nodded and grabbed the Pokéball off the table. It was a strange feeling for him to hold a Pokéball, but it almost felt, _natural_. The Pokéball was different from normal Pokéballs, as it had a flame on the front. He found it odd, but none the less, he released the Pokémon onto the table. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw the Pokémon before him. It was a small, insect like Pokémon, with some kind of white fluff where its head is, and five, fire-like horns sticking out. He could see a sliver of dark grey under his fluff, and cold, icy blue eyes. Just like his.

"Larvesta, the torch Pokémon. It is said to be born from the sun, and when it evolves, its entire body is engulfed in flames." The scientist said as Black brought his head down level with the Pokémon. The scientist didn't even notice as he continued on, "He is the first evolved form of Volcarona. A bug-fire type, the only one out there. It was bred from the champion Alder's Volcarona itself."

Black smiled at the Pokémon, starling it, but it regained its composure quickly, and softly growled. Black then reached out and started petting its head, making its growl turn into a purr. He wasn't paying much attention to the scientist, who was now rambling on about all its different attacks. Black motioned to his shoulder, and Larvesta jumped on. Black then turned to the scientist and said, "As informative as this lecture is, is there anything else you want to tell me about my journey before I leave?"

The scientist stopped his lecture, startled by Black's sudden outburst, since he had yet to speak since he had entered the lab. Then, quickly regaining his composure, said, "Oh, yes, the professor also asked me to give this to you," he held out a red and black rectangular device about the size of a large cell phone.

"This is a Pokédex, it stores all data on any Pokémon that you capture. She has asked you to try to complete it for her. Also," he said, as he gave the Pokédex to Black and pulled out two more things from his pockets. One was a small case about the size of his hand, and the other was a card not much bigger.

"This is your badge case for your badges when you defeat gym leaders," he said, giving the case to him, "and this is your trainer card. On it is a picture of you, all of your stats since becoming a Pokémon trainer, your personal credit card, a free access pass to a Pokémon center, and your own ID. So don't lose it. Just sign in the white space on the back, and you're good to go," he gave Black the card and a pen. He quickly signed his name and gave back the pen.

"I must say, that was extremely fast, none of us have ever been able to go near, let alone touch, that Pokémon since it first hatched. How, if I may ask, did you tame it so easily?"

Black just shrugged his shoulders.

"Please, you must know!" he exclaimed, reaching out to touch the Larvesta, only to have a small flame nearly burn his hand. "Okay, so maybe tame is the wrong word," he said, making a face at the Pokémon, "I think it just happens to like you."

Black smiled at his new Pokémon sitting on his shoulder, and waved his hand goodbye as he left the lab.

* * *

It was dark by the time he got back to his house. He opened the door, and found his mother waiting patiently in his living room. He walked up to her, smiling, with his new Pokémon on his shoulder.

"Hello Black, how was it?" asked his mom.

He smiled.

"Good! That Pokémon doesn't look like a normal starter that we saw in the pamphlet, right?"

"Mom, meet Larvesta, Larvesta, mom." Black said.

"Oh my! That is a rare Pokémon. But it seems you to get along great! Hi Larvesta!" she said while holding her hand out to pet it. It blew a small flame at her hand, telling her to back off. "Why doesn't he like me?" she asked, a slight frown on her face.

"He doesn't like people much" said Black.

"Oh, so I guess that's one reason you like each other. You both have something in common!"

He gave her a smirk and said, "I'd better get going, see you mom"

"Wait," she said, stopping him, "You almost forgot this," she said, holding up his black and red X-transceiver. He smiled and grabbed it from her. He turned to leave again, when she stopped him again. "Wait, Black, can you do one little thing for me? Can you catch up with White and give her this?" she said holding up a pink and white X-transceiver.

He sighed, and nodded his head.

"Thanks Black! Now don't get into trouble while you're out there. And don't go hunting down an evil organization like your grandmother did!" she quickly covered her mouth after saying that.

He looked at her confused, but the look in her eyes told him she didn't want to talk about it. So he smiled, gave her a quick hug, and said, "Bye, mom!" and left the house.

* * *

He walked to the edge of town, where it led to a path. He looked at the sign next to the path, which said 'Route One'.

He sighed, and said, "Left behind again." He gave his new Pokémon a rueful smile, and scratched its neck. His Pokémon gave off a purr like sound, and rubbed up against his neck. "Don't worry, we'll catch up with them soon... I hope. You know, I never did think of a name for you, did I?"

His Pokémon gave him a confused look.

"I think I'll name you… Nova. A powerful name for a powerful fire type. Like the flames of the sun. Do you like it?" Black asked.

His Pokémon nodded its head.

"Well, let's get going, we've got a long time to travel, and I want to get to the next town before dawn." He said looking up at the moon, half of its way to the peak of the sky.

He took one more glance back at his home town. He took a deep breath, and took his first step down the first route of his journey.

* * *

**So, like I said before, this is a chapter I put up, only because I felt like it, so don't expect another chapter until one of my other stories have finished. Anyway, review, follow, favorite, any of those would be appreciated. So, goodbye for now, Son of The Herobrine, OUT!**


	3. Accumula Town

**Hey, remember when I said that I wasn't going to update for a while… yeah… I lied. I didn't mean to lie, buy I'm so focused on this story that I can't seem to write anything else. So, I've decided to keep posting chapters on this story until I have lost my need to write this story, like that time when I posted three chapters in a row for 'The Four Fears' within two days. Anyway, let's begin~**

* * *

Chapter 2: Accumula Town

He finally made it.

Wait, who was he kidding, it took him two hours of travel along Route One to get from Nueva to Accumula. He fought a couple of Pokémon, but didn't capture any. There were two reasons why. The first was for the fact that he didn't have any Pokéballs. That led him to the conclusion that scientists are dumb. He was sure that the scientist was supposed to give him five Pokéballs before he left, but since he forgot to ask, he ended up without any.

The second reason he didn't want any more Pokémon was because he wanted to make lifelong friends, not just some Pokémon he found to complete the Pokédex, or to use for the time being until he found a stronger Pokémon. That might have been another reason Pokémon liked him.

He had returned Nova, his Larvesta, back into its Pokéball, because on the way to the town, he battled a wild pidove, which got a couple good shots in before it fainted, and Black didn't want to let his Pokémon suffer any more than it needed to.

It was nearing midnight now, and he was getting tired. He was more of a night owl then most people, since he would normally spend his nights walking around the town, as it was the only time he could be alone, without any judgmental eyes watching him. But after walking two hours nonstop while also battling the nocturnal Pokémon, or any other Pokémon that were still up, he needed a break.

He walked into the town silently. There was no one awake for the first few blocks, which he expected, but he was still a little creeped out by how quiet it was in a town as large as the one he was in. he expected at least one or two people out, even at this time of night. He walked around trying to find the Pokémon center, so he could get somewhere to sleep for the night, as well as rest him Pokémon.

He reached the central plaza, where he saw two things. One was the Pokémon center on the other side, and the other was construction going on over to the left of him. Since he was in no rush, he figured that he could stop and check out the construction. The only reason he was even curious about it was the fact that the construction was taking place right in the middle of the largest area of grass in the park.

He saw that they were building a stage of some sort, and when he looked at the structure from closer up, he noticed that it wasn't built to last, perhaps only a day or two.

The he heard someone yell, "Hey, kid, what are you doing out here at a time like this? Whatever, I don't care, beat it, scram, go over to the Pokémon center or something!"

Black looked up at the person who had yelled at him, his icy eyes staring right into his soul. He saw the man flinch, and get a slight look of fear in his eyes. Black already figured out everything he needed to, so his curiosity was satisfied for now. He slowly turned around and walked over to the Pokémon center.

He entered the Pokémon center, and silently thanked himself for studying about training journeys beforehand so that he knew exactly where and what everything in a Pokémon center was for. It was a straight shot to the front desk where Nurse Joy would heal any trainer's Pokémon. To his right was a Pokémon shop. It was closed now, but would reopen in the morning.

He walked over to the front desk where he was met by a very tired Nurse Joy. She said while yawning, "He… (Yawns) llo, and we-we-welc-" he put his hand up and just handed her his Pokéball. She nodded in thanks and walked over to put it in the healer. She gave him a room key and walked over to her chair to sleep for the rest of the night.

He walked over to his room for the night. He didn't really care much for sleep, as he wasn't even tired. If he really had to, he could go for three or four days without sleep. He mostly just slept to kill some time. Now he was sleeping to rest his limbs from his first day on his journey. He had expected it to take some energy, but he was surprised to find himself tired by the time he got into town.

He entered the room and laid his jacket on the end table next to the bed. He kicked his shoes into the corner. He then laid down on the bed, closing his eyes without even getting under the blankets. He didn't expect to sleep long, as most of the time he was aware of his surroundings when he sleeps, and he left the blinds open so that they would wake him up in the morning. Finally giving in, he respects his brains wishes and falls asleep.

* * *

He woke up in the morning around 6:00. It was a little bit earlier then he usually wakes up, but considering he slept for most of the previous day, he didn't really mind. He walked over to the bathroom connected to his room and looked in the mirror. He saw that the welt on his head was almost gone, which he felt was good.

After exiting the bathroom, he slipped his shoes back on and grabbed his hat and jacket. He walked out of his room and over to the cafeteria on the other side of the center. He ate breakfast in silence, sitting at this own table, since no one else would come near him. He had a small breakfast, then went to go check on his Pokémon.

He went over to the front desk, and saw that Nurse Joy was still slightly tired, but could have been worse. He walked up and asked for his Pokémon, and with his flame pattered Pokéball in hand, left the Pokémon center.

He looked over to where the construction was going on before, and was surprised to see a large crowd gathered in front of it. He estimated about 95% of the town's population was gathered in front of the structure. His original guess was accurate, as he noticed small speakers and stage lights on the sides of the stage. At first he thought that it was a concert of some kind, but then he noticed that there were no instruments anywhere on stage. Instead it looked to be some sort of pep rally. Intrigued, he walked over.

He gradually pushed his way to the front, which wasn't hard as everyone shivered and stepped aside for him. He gave a small smile as to how easily frightened people could be. He was behind one more person, and was about to push them out of the way, when he noticed something familiar about the person. He took a shot in the dark and said, "Cheren?"

The person in front of him jumped, then turned around and widened his eyes. "Black?" he said, somewhat startled, "When did you get here? I didn't think you could get to Accumula by today. Whatever, just listen to what this person has to say."

For the first time, Black tuned into the person on stage, and was horrified by what he heard. "-Humans claim that they are our equal, yet it is us who force them into captivity as our personal slaves. We capture them in Pokéballs" he spat out the word, as though it was equal to cuss. "How's that for equality?"

The audience was speaking in hushed whispers, as though they were afraid that they really were taking their Pokémon's freedom away. He even heard one person ask, "Should we really release our Pokémon?"

He still continued, even in the crowd's scared state, "That is why I implore you to rethink your relationship between humans and Pokémon. How can we claim them to be our equals if we contain them in Pokéballs like they are less than us?" he took a deep breath, then slowly continued, "We of Team Plasma thank you for your time, and hope you consider our words." As he said the last words, he rolled his eyes over the crowd, but then stopped, fear showed in his eyes. He quickly bowed, then left the stage on a hurry, surrounded by the rest of his group.

The crowd dispersed quickly, many of them at odds of whether or not they should consider releasing their Pokémon. Within minutes, only four people were left in the park. Cheren was still there, staring at the now-empty stage in horror. Black was glaring at the stage, contemplating on whether or not he should chase after the man and punch him in the face. Another person still there was a boy around eighteen years old, with a green pony-tail. The last person was about sixteen years old, was wearing a thin red short sleeved jacket, red shoes, jeans, and a red hat. On his shoulder rested a Pikachu.

Black turned around, deciding that a person that low wouldn't be worth his time, when he saw the green haired person coming towards him. The person came up to him and quickly muttered, "Your Pokémon, just now it was saying…"

Cheren, who noticed the green haired person was standing right beside him, said, "Whoa, slow down, you talk to fast. What's this about Pokémon talking? That's a strange thing to say."

"Yes, they speak," the person said, giving both of them a look that Black knew well. It was the same look he was giving the man. They were studying each other, wondering if the other was worth their time. The man decided to continue talking, and said, "I see… by the way you spoke, it seems as though neither of you can hear Pokémon. Such a sad truth…" he paused again, before adding quickly, "My name is N."

"Well N, my name is Cheren, and this is my friend, Black. We are on a journey to complete the Pokédex, assigned to us straight from Professor Juniper," Cheren said, with obvious pride. Black really wished that he had said it with a little less pride, as even an idiot could tell that N didn't like the concept of trainers. "My dream is to become champion, though." Black was ready to punch Cheren.

"The Pokédex, eh?" N sad with obvious venom in his voice, "So you aspire to confine many different Pokémon to Pokéballs in order to complete such a frivolous dream?" he asked, almost accusingly. "I myself am a trainer, but I sometimes wonder…" he paused, as if looking for the right words, "Are Pokémon truly happy with the way things are?"

He then took a step back, and said, "Black, was it? You have yet to speak the entire time, yet your Pokémon have spoken much. Let me hear your Pokémon's voices again!" he said sending out a Purrlion.

Cheren stepped back, surprised. But Black sent out his Pokémon almost instantly, as he had seen the battle coming from a mile away, and already had his hand on his Pokéball before the battle started. He soundlessly sent out Nova.

Cheren, if he could be more surprised than he already was, was shocked to see a Larvesta come out of Black's Pokéball. Black put his left hand over his right eye, grabbed his hat, and pulled it down slightly, so that all that was visible was the lower half of his left eye. He had used this posture to strike fear into someone and make them lose their cool during a practice Pokémon battle at school. It still seemed to have the same effect on N.

"Purrlion, use scratch!" N yelled from across the battle field, his voice slightly shaking.

In the short amount of time that he and his Pokémon had together, Black trained it to respond to the near silently whispered commands he gave him. "Nova, when it gets close, use ember aiming slightly to the left, then when it dodges, shoot a string shot to the right."

* * *

N looked at him strangely, wondering why he had not ordered his Pokémon to do anything, when suddenly he saw the open flame on an ember flying towards his Pokémon. He was startled, but noticed that it was aimed slightly to the right. Taking this as an advantage, he ordered his Pokémon to dodge to the right. He sighed. He had really expected more of Black.

But before he realized it, his opponent's Pokémon sent out a string shot directly at where his Pokémon would dodge. His eyes widened as he saw what was happening. By thinking he had dodged the attack, he had left himself open for another attack, as most trainers would have stopped there, or franticly shouted another command. Black, however, remained motionless and silent. It unnerved N greatly.

* * *

Black watched as his opponent got entangled in his Pokémon's webs. He wondered why N didn't tell his Pokémon to stop the attack and run away. That would have been the smart thing to do. _Maybe he just wasn't prepared for it. My silent commands don't really give much time to think. _He thought.

"Nova, sneak a leach life inside the string shot, then while it's still feeling the effects, set your web on fire," he said his next silent command. He had yet to change his position. He heard a yell from across the field, "Purrlion, use scratch to escape!"

He looked at N, who was wondering when his Pokémon would follow his command, before he noticed what had happened. His eyes widened in horror as realization dawned upon him. He watched helplessly as his Pokémon slowly had its life drained, then set on fire by the strands of web keeping it from moving. Before the battle had even reached the two minute mark, N's Pokémon was overpowered. Black lowered his hand.

He returned to a Pokéball, before coming over to them with a rueful smile. "Never would I have thought a Pokémon would say things like that about a simple Pokémon trainer," he said quietly. Both Black and Cheren could hear him however, due to Black normally being quieter than that. He then said a little louder, "I must heal this Pokémon, then set it free, as I do all Pokémon." He then said even louder, looking at Black, "Goodbye, Black. I hope we cross paths again." He then began walking towards the Pokémon center.

"Well, that was… weird, to say the least. Anyway, Black, why did the professor decide to give you a Larvesta? Not to offend you or anything, but why you," asked Cheren once N was out of earshot. Nova jumped onto Black's shoulder, pleased about the outcome of the battle. Cheren reached out to touch the Pokémon, but the second his hand got close, Nova shot a weak ember near his hand, as a warning shot to keep him away.

"That's why," Black said simply. "I need to get some more stuff from the shop before I leave"

"Okay, I was planning on heading out now," said Cheren, "Bye Black, see you later!" he shouted, already running towards the west exit.

Black gave him a small smile before turning around and noticing the only other person who was still in the park. It was the teenager with the red hat and Pikachu. He shivered. It wasn't the fact that he had said even less then Black had, or the fact that his skin was almost bone white, or even the fact that the person had blood red eyes.

No, the fact that the person unnerved _Black_ was because when he saw the person's face, it was like looking in a mirror. The only differences were their hair, their age, and their eye color. The other person even had the same stare as him. Cold, relentless, a look that pierced straight into your soul. The only difference between their eyes were that Blacks were an icy blue, and the persons were a blood red.

Even their Pokémon mirrored each other. His Larvesta sat on his right shoulder, while the person's Pikachu sat on his left shoulder.

It scared him how similar they were. The first reaction he had was that this person was his father, but then he scratched that, since this person couldn't be more than two years older than him. Before he could elaborate further, the person turned and slowly walked away. Black finally experienced what it was like to have your soul pierced, and he could easily say that he liked being on the other end better.

Still shaken, he slowly began to walk back to the Pokémon center. Once inside, he gave his Pokémon to nurse Joy to heal. While he was waiting, he bought several Pokéballs, so that he would actually be able to catch Pokémon now. He walked back to the counter and grabbed his Pokémon. He let out Nova on his shoulder, and began his slow walk to the town's west exit. He could feel the tension end once he left the Pokémon center.

Once he got to the edge, he was still thinking about his run in with that person. It was the only time in his life that he had ever actually felt fear. That itself scared him. But the think that bothered him most, was that he actually felt _drawn _to the person. He shook off the feeling as pointless. But either way, he not only hoped but was sure that he would never see that person again.

Oh how wrong he would be.

* * *

**Hey Peoples! Sorry to you other creatures out there, but when I say people, I mean all creatures in general, and I'm not trying to be racist. It's just annoying to type 'all you peoples and creatures of epic and/or non-epic proportions' every time I put one of these things in here. So anyway, third chapter! I think I had something that I wanted to write here, but I completely forgot. :P**

**Anyway, Son of The Herobrine, OUT!**


End file.
